Weiss: Just Another Day
by Kiryu Touga
Summary: Rated for language and perhaps stuff later on. YAOI! If ya don't like it don't read it.
1. Weiss: Just Another Day

Weiß: Just Another Day  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss. I don't pretend too. If you wanna sue me, go ahead. You won't get much. Just some pocket lint and perhaps a few hard candies. I just use the characters for my, and everybody else's, enjoyment. I also cosplay Yotan, but that's another story.  
  
Spoilers: Umm…well…quite a few, a little later on, maybe. In the beginning I don't believe there are any.  
  
Pairings: Y/A K/O S/B and absolutely no, and I mean NO, RanKen!  
  
Authors Note: Umm…I really don't have anything to put here. I just thought it would make it specialer if I did! ^_^;;  
  
******  
  
"Kuso!" an all too familiar voice broke radio silence. "Guys…I can't get to him it's…" the voice cut off and the line went dead.  
  
The two men looked up, then at each other. They nodded. "We'd better go…" a soft, yet brisk, voice acknowledged. The other simply nodded.  
  
They stepped out of the car simultaneously, moonlight shining dully off of crimson, blonde, and quite a formidable amount of black. They made their way towards the office building silhouetted by the full moon.  
  
***  
  
//Siberian…perhaps it's finally game over…// he thought to himself as his buknuks sank into another guards' midsection. He withdrew them as the guard slumped lifelessly to the floor. He stood up and looked around cautiously.  
  
//Good nobody else is around.// he ran down the hall and rounded the corner. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor, the back of his head hurt, and his nose was bleeding. He looked up to a guard smirking down at him the stock end of his assault rifle bloodied. It took him a few minutes to realize that there was more than one guard.  
  
//Oh wonderful, a nice, large circle of guards. At least two people deep. Yea, I'd say you're definitely done for. Why the hell did you even try Siberian?// Ken stood up again using the wall for support as he looked around, watching carefully to see who would make the first move.  
  
//Why did I come in here anyway?// he asked in his head. This caused him to stop watching the guards just for a split second. They took it as fear, and took the opportunity to start rushing him. He had managed to kill three by the time they beat him to the floor.  
  
"STOP!" came an unrecognizable voice over the tops of the guards heads. They looked around confused. "This wee Weiss kitten is mine now." It spoke again, having a slight Irish accent to it. Ken looked around wildly for the source of the voice as the guards backed off.  
  
"Are ye scared yet, kitten?" Ken spun around. Each time the voice spoke it came from somewhere different. "You are looking a wee bit terrified." His head snapped to the right.  
  
//Damn! Whoever it is moves too fast.//  
  
"Come now kitten. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt ye. Too much…"  
  
Ken whirled around, crashing into something. He stumbled backwards a few steps and then brought his eyes up to an all too familiar face.  
  
"Boo…" was the lilting tease from the smirking face.  
  
"Farfarello…" was the only thing Ken could manage. He backed away slowly, only to be shoved forward none too gently. He stumbled and started to fall. He shut his eyes and put his hands out to catch himself only to be jerked roughly up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"What are ye afraid of." Farfarello locked his golden, one eyed gaze on Ken. "Are ye afraid of something kitten?" Farfarello's face broke into a grin. That was enough for Ken. The one-eyed, grinning maniac thing threw him over the edge. He clenched his fists, releasing his buknuks, and planted them inside of Farfarello. One in his midsection, the other in the arm that was holding Ken. Farfarello looked at him with that same sardonic smile.  
  
"Well would ye look at that. It's a kitten scratch…" he licked the blood from the open wound as the guards smiled and laughed at Ken's expense. He tightened his hold and lifted Ken off of his feet.  
  
"So ye wish to play, eh?" he took a step and threw Ken with little effort.  
  
"Very well then, we can play."  
  
Ken landed hard with a dull thud and a distinctive crack. Instantly searing pain shot up and down his entire left side. He didn't cry out in pain, but clenched his teeth as his eyes watered. After a few failed attempts at standing he finally managed it with the help of his right arm and the wall. He glared daggers at Farfarello, who didn't really seem to care, as he stood there with the same sadistic smile he'd had on all along.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. The Weiss Kitten has balls! Ye should've stayed on the ground though." Farfarello pulled out a knife from what looked like nowhere.  
  
"I'll use this on ye instead of my usual. When you take into consideration the fact that it won't take much more trouble than this."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that, you bastard." Ken's defiant words were forced through clenched teeth.  
  
"No? Well I do, and that's really all that needs to be said." Farfarello finished as he launched himself into the air. Ken sidestepped and brought his right arm up buknuks extended ready for the kill. Farfarello twisted in mid-strike and avoided the buknuks entirely while he sliced Ken's arm open neatly from elbow to shoulder. This time Ken couldn't help but scream.  
  
"Oh now that t'is a sweet sound to hear…" Farfarello muttered, his single golden eye shining with an euphoric light. He moved again lightning quick and watched as Ken slid helpless to the floor with a severed hamstring. He licked the blood from the knife, savoring the coppery taste of it.  
  
Ken looked up from the floor, the last image burned into his mind before he went unconscious was that of Farfarello licking his own blood from the knife.  
  
"And so, the second of the mighty four towers falls. It really is a pity, I thought for sure he'd put up a better fight than that. Farfarello turned on his heel and walked away. Every other step leaving a small pool of blood, where the blood from the wound in his stomach had run down his leg. He didn't notice it, or didn't care if he did. He looked over his shoulder to one of the guards. "Take him and put him with the other one."  
  
~Owari, (for now) 


	2. Weiss: Just Another Day Part 2

Disclaimers: See the first chapter for those. Thank you! Author's note: I don't think I've got much.I just wanna thank you guys for waiting so long, that is, if you waited. I apologize for my long absence.Oh and one more thing this(*#) means there's a reference to something at the end, just in case you didn't get what I meant when I said it at the time.  
  
***  
  
"They certainly don't do a good job when it comes to cleaning up do they?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Wonder if this means?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We'd better go then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
A solitary camera watched as the two men walked off down the hallway. Monitoring that camera, a very determined, yet very comfortable, red-headed German.  
  
"So.the rest of Weiss is finally here." he smiled as he stands. Looking around the meager room he'd asked Takatori for. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't exactly small either.  
  
"You really should stop doing that."  
  
"Oh you know you liked it Schuldich said as he turned. Filling his sight now was a very wet, very sexy, wearing nothing but underwear, Bradley Crawford. He had just emerged from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"That's not the point." Brad shot back defensively. "You don't put images like that in my head unless given permission." By this point Schu had walked over and leaned against the door frame next to him, unbeknownst to Brad, who had finally finished drying his hair. He had the towel draped over his head and continued talking. "There is a such thing as privacy of the." He cut off sharply as Schu lifted the towel and kissed him quite squarely upon the lips.  
  
//Did I give you permission to do that?//  
  
//Nope, that's what makes it so much more interesting.// Schuldich was having fun now.teasing was a game he played best.  
  
//God Schu! What the hell is your profession? Spelunker?(*1)//  
  
//I'm going to take that as a comliment.// He sent back as he moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Brad and pressing his body against him. Brad's own arms instinctively wrapped around the slimmer man's waist.  
  
//One of these days.// Brad threatened, though both men knew it was an empty threat.  
  
//Yeah, yeah, you'll get me back. I know.// Schuldich's hands grew restless, tracing the lines and curves of Brad's body. Most wouldn't believe due to all those suits he always wore, but Brad had an excellent body. //The remaining two members of Weiss are here ya know.(*2)//  
  
Brad's eyes snapped open from their comfortable rest. His mouth was still occupied, so he used his mind. //Why are we doing this then?//  
  
//Simply put Bradley, I'm not going to die until I've had you, in every way that I can think of. So, under all the circumstances, I've had you, except for one.// His hands slowly dipped towards Brad's waist. //Get the point?//  
  
//I got it long before your hands got to where they were going.// Brad pushed the red-head gently to the bed. //Shall we then? We've only got a little over an hour.//  
  
//That's enough for me.//  
  
***  
  
//Metal on metal...How long ago did we get separated? Where are Ken and Omi? Hell, where's Aya for that matter?// Yohji wandered through the large, empty hallways, following the sounds of fighting. He rounded a corner into a scene that he could've sworn was straight from the bowels of hell itself. Aya was fighting.  
  
//Dear God! Nagi and Farfarello! He's getting himself killed!// He didn't even think before he rushed into the scene, prepping his wire. He launched it as Farfie's blade, which happened to be aimed at Aya's back. He prayed it would catch, he smiled when it did.  
  
"Ah, so I see the last Weiss kitten has come out to play.good.means we've got all of ye." Farf grinned, his one eye glowing sadistically.  
  
Yohji pulled on the wire forcefully, smiling back as it cut into Farf's wrist and jerked him a couple of steps. The only reaction was Farfarello's grin widening, and a forceful pull from his end. Yohji, unsuspecting, was pulled off balance and blown across the room with the help of Nagi. Yohji wasn't the only one that flew, Farf went with him due to their recent attachment, via Yohji's wire. Farf landed gracefully on his feet and looked down at Yohji.  
  
"It would appear, that the wee little Kitten can't fly." His maniacal grin was plastered back on his face. "And now.ye die." He raised one arm, the wicked spike clutched in it. He started the downward plunge, aimed at Yohji's head.  
  
His eyes shut instinctively as Aya looked on in horror, his own body spread eagled against the wall, his own katana slashing at him, cutting him but not killing him. Nagi smiled and continued to concentrate on his task  
  
All of a sudden a wave of ecstasy poured over all four of them. It was intense in it's coming, and left a mess in it's wake.  
  
Farfarello, not having experienced such a feeling as that quite so strongly, passed out almost instantly.  
  
Yohji rolled out of the way quickly, determined not to get impaled.  
  
Nagi, being as young as he was, had never felt anything like it either. His mind was as disturbed as Farfie's however, and he merely dropped to his knees clutching his head. The result was him losing control, dropping Aya and his katana, to the ground.  
  
Aya landed deftly and looked up to catch his sword in his left hand. He didn't even hesitate, taking advantage of Nagi's disabled condition he brought the hilt of the katana down on his head.  
  
"Let's go get Ken and Omi." He struggled slightly to get the words out, the wave of raw feeling having affected him too. He knew however that it wasn't as harshly as it was with the two fallen members of Schwartz. The emotion still ran through Aya's head even now.  
  
Yohji had allowed himself to fell this with only two people, one of them recently. Asuka had been one.the other was the red-head that stood before him, Aya himself.  
  
***  
  
//That.was easily.the best thing.that's ever happened to me. But ya know what?//  
  
//I'm sure you're going to tell me.//  
  
//It's time to fight Weiss.//  
  
//Yes, I know. If this is it though, you should know.//  
  
//We'll make it back.//  
  
Brad sat up and looked over at the German. "Even so, you should know." he hadn't ever said this to anybody. ".That I love you.and." he shook his head slightly, clearing it. ".This wasn't just for the sex."  
  
"Brad, I know. I do read minds, remember?" Schuldich smiled. "But thanks.saying it makes it feel different." He stood and dressed. "Now let's go.we've got Kitten's to take care of."  
  
Brad looked at him for a moment and then rose too. He started getting dressed silently.  
  
"By the way, don't feel bad. I love you too." Schu smiled as gave Brad a playful spank and walked by him. Bad simply smiled then let his face go back to his typical stoicness.  
  
"Thanks Lover.now let's go cage a couple of Kittens."  
  
~~Ende Chapter 2~~  
  
Spelunker- One who explores caves and underground caverns. THOROUGHLY! *grins* I couldn't help but use that particular analogy. Way to ruin a moment there Schu.real nice.  
  
Comments? Requests for a fic? E-mail them to me! Blader_83@hotmail.com or crimson_rose_kiryu_touga@yahoo.com 


	3. Weiss: Just Another Day Part 3

Disclaimers: See Chapter One. Authors notes: * means sound. Namely because.well.I wanted to.  
  
*****  
  
"Aya you don't happen to know where we're at do you?" Yohji asked silently as they crept down the hall.  
  
"No.now shut up." Aya's own voice was void of emotion. He stalked silently, his right hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to draw at the smallest hint of sound or motion. Yohji's eyes frosted over as he made his emotions take a back seat. When he spoke again, his voice was nearly as cold as his crimson haired lovers.  
  
"That door there." he pointed to a set of ornately carved doors. The red- head nodded as they walked to the doors. "1.2.3!!" They both kicked at the doors forcefully, and in turn, both of them winced. "It didn't.well.it usually works in movies!"  
  
"I know it didn't open Yohji." He pushed on the door. Still, it didn't budge. "This isn't good." Aya muttered as he turned back to face Yohji.  
  
"Why, good evening Weiss." An elegant voice mocked them from the darkness off to one side. "We're here to relieve you of your burdens.of life."  
  
The whisper of steel emerging from it's case was the only other sound.  
  
"Ah.so, you won't disappoint me, you really do want to play." The voice continued to mock them.  
  
//Very well.which of you dies first?// Aya's eyes hardened beyond anything that had ever been noted.  
  
//Out of my head.now.// he threatened. Off in the darkness, Schuldich smiled.  
  
//Why Weiss? Are you afraid I'd see something? Something you desire to keep hidden?//  
  
Aya's silent snarl was answer enough. Yohji stood ready, wire prepped to wrap around anything that moved. Brad's glasses caught an unwanted light beam from the moon, and Yohji let loose. He did neglect one thing, and that was the clairvoyance of the dark-haired American. He was caught off balance yet again.  
  
//Nani!?!// he thought to himself as he wrestled against Brad's unexpected strength.  
  
//We came prepared.// Schu sent to him. Yohji stumbled back into a wall as his wire snapped.  
  
*bang*  
  
Yohji's eyes widened and he stood up. He started moving quickly to Aya's side. Holding up one hand Aya stopped him.  
  
"I'm not hit." he whispered. Nodding Yohji looked to where Brad was standing.  
  
"We know you're there, why do you still insist on hiding in the shadows?" the blonde assassin asked coldly.  
  
"The shadows.how ironic.you denounce us from hiding in them, when you yourself thrive in them."  
  
Yohji had had enough of the useless talk. He ran forward, despite the grunt of protest he received from Aya. He jumped into the air, launching a kick at Brad's head. A distinct crack was heard as he connected. The bad part, it certainly wasn't Brad's head, for it didn't even budge an inch.  
  
"It's a trick!" Yohji shouted back, his body half covered in shadows. His hands were holding his now broken leg. He looked up at the large stone statue. //Man.just my day.//  
  
Aya nodded in response to Yohji's shout and started moving off to one side of the large hall. He stopped when he saw a shimmer of moonlight off of cold metal. It was just over Yohji's head. "Yohji."  
  
*click*  
  
//Wouldn't do that if I were you.// Schuldich sent to him as he smiled sardonically. Aya's motion stopped and then the same audible click next to his head.  
  
"You probably should've moved Kitten." Brad's grin only managed one thing, and that was to piss off the crimson haired assassin. He started to turn only to have the gun barrel jammed into his head. "I wouldn't do that.it could result in the janitor getting time and a half tonight.(*3)  
  
Aya's eyes could've burned asbestos.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Kitten.you were the ones that came here. You were the fools who thought you could win. And you." A light laugh from between Brad's parted lips. ".Are the ones who signed the contracts for your own de.ack!" Brad's voice cut off as he choked.  
  
Aya stepped forward, his katana sliding slowly out of Brad's midsection just as he coughed blood. "You need to talk less." he said coldly.  
  
Schuldich turned upon hearing Brad, and feeling his pain. "BASTARD!" he screamed, turning he fired off a shot.  
  
*bang*  
  
The bullet deflected off of the flat of the katana into the wall.  
  
*bang*  
  
A narrow miss, over Aya's left shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Ende Chapter 3  
  
#3.) Time and a half means over time for all you people who don't work. The reason Brad said this was the fact that the janitor would have to clean up blood and gore before getting off duty. 


End file.
